


White Fanged

by problematicorca



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU where Ace joins Blackbeard, Established Relationship, M/M, Will add tags as I update, tagging as explicit bc im pretty sure it's gonna get nasty in details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: White Fang: When you drive away some one you care about because you don't want to see them get hurt. // Ace's loss to Teach does not come without heavy consequences. With Luffy's life still being threatened, he gives up his freedom instead.





	White Fanged

Two grueling, long years dragged on at a snail’s pace. Watching his crew get ripped away from him, one by one, had done enough to Luffy’s mental state without nearly losing Margaret and his saviors on Amazon Lily. After reconnecting with Rayleigh, he made a decision to stay and train for the next two years before gathering his crew again. The Straw Hats went on hiatus, and the rest of the world continued to move around their absence. Two long, agonizing years dragged on for Ace as well, after his loss on Banaro. Brought to his knees at Teach’s feet was humiliating enough already, with Thatch’s loss still burning in his mind and boiling his blood. Grieving the cook was enough to drive him doggedly after the villain now calling himself  _ Blackbeard _ , but hearing his target threaten Luffy had sealed  _ Fire Fist’s _ fate. With the taste of copper on his tongue and labored breaths expelled from burning lungs, Ace’s arms gave out weakly beneath him and plunged his face into the dirt.  _ All fall to the darkness _ , but Ace was still willing to fight and protect what he loves the most in this world. 

_ “It’d be a great loss if ye died. Join my crew!” _

The words still echo in the back of his mind, angering him to his core. Sometimes, Ace could not tell if he was burning on account of his devil fruit, or his own rage. Teach bought his way into the position of Warlord with the capture of an entire pirate crew that had been a thorn in the side of the World Government. Ace was by his side during the infiltration of Impel Down, watching the level six prisoners tear each other apart. Blood splattered the walls and floors in a stunning display of carnage that Ace had never seen before. They did not take him when they killed Whitebeard, but when the old man’s fleet retaliated? He was right there again, at Teach’s side as if he had belonged there the entire time. And he could not blame his brothers for the betrayal they felt, or the hatred and sorrow in their eyes. Ace whipped around on the Blackbeard captain just before the fight, his body tense in disbelief. Teach understood what he was about to say, wrapping his fingers around Fire Fist’s neck in an iron grasp. “Ye swore loyalty t’  _ me _ , Ace. Remember our deal!” He was not above threatening Ace to keep the man among his ranks, set on keeping that power under his control. With the Mera Mera in his grasp, no force on this Earth could stop him. “Ye’ve got it real good here,” he says with his fingers pressing against tanned skin. There would be bruises left behind, reminding Ace of his insubordination. “Don’t throw it away. Don’t throw yer  _ brother _ away, for  _ this _ .” 

And that, of course, silenced him, but it never quelled the firestorm raging beneath. The next two years crawled on in a mixture of anger and misery for  _ Fire Fist _ . Familiar territories that flourished beneath Whitebeard’s protection were suddenly plunged into darkness under the new order of Blackbeard. Drug trades were reopened, with a portion of the spoils paid to Teach and his Ten Titanic Captains. Human trafficking spiked without the Whitebeard fleets there to stop them. Teach turned a blind eye at first, until he realized the  _ money _ to be made and dipped his hands in with threats of violence if not paid a certain percentage of all purchases. Ace could only watch as the bright, colorful territories he knew by heart suddenly faded to a dull gray of despair. With these land grabs came new conquests, Teach moving in on islands with monarchs that held an alliance with the Whitebeard fleet for the sake of protection. Kingdoms were brought to their knees with the Blackbeard fleet suddenly surrounding them and threatening their demise. Either they succumb to Teach’s demands and offered their Queens or Princesses to him for a night, or they faced ruin and Blackbeard planted someone else in charge-- someone he could trust. 

Through all the intense changes, one island managed to hold its own against his force. The island of Acguilla was famous for its cuisine and its slaves. Despite the sandy and infertile soils the island had to offer, there was a plethora of seafood to rake in beli. Whatever expenses were not covered by way of seafood were covered by the slave rings, which set up shop on the island due to its isolated nature. With enough beli to cover an armada of warships, that only made the territory even  _ more _ tempting to the Blackbeard crew. Teach had his sight set on the riches and spoils the kingdom had to offer, even if he could not impregnate its defenses on his own. So far, every plan has fallen flat, every offense cut short, every ship  _ sunk _ . 

After many, many failed attempts, he was brought to one spectacular conclusion: “These people  _ know ye _ , Ace.” It was a statement, not a question. Fire Fist tensed as he turned his head away and kept his lips glued shut. He knew what his captain was about to ask of him. “I have a job for ye.” A heavy hand rested on freckled shoulders, the tips of his fingers pressing in for good measure. All Ace could do was tense as the larger man leaned closer to him, lips pressing against his ear. He can smell alcohol on his captain’s breath, but that hardly seemed to affect his cunning nature. “Get in there, an’  _ get me _ that island.” His hand squeezed Ace’s shoulder, as if to make his point. “I don’t care how ye do it,  _ just do it _ .” 

* * *

Acguilla’s plight was heard far and wide, especially among the ranks of the Revolutionary Army. When they first received intel of the trafficking rings, Koala was immediately bringing Sabo’s attention to it. “We have to do something,” she insisted, laying out mounds of reports before the blonde. While she knew that there was no need for her harsh tone, the subject was  _ personal _ for her. Sabo would go along with it, always so easily swayed by emotion despite his position in the army. She both loved and hated how easily he fell into similar traps of being run by whatever passion possessed him at the time. Some days, it would cost them their job. Other days, it ensured their victory.

However, Sabo was  _ different _ since his memories came rushing back. Seeing Luffy in the papers only two years ago had brought such a violent reaction to the Chief of Staff, rendering him unconscious for  _ days  _ after while he regained what was previously lost to him. Shadows stretched across the walls and faceless memories were cast in a new light of recognition and clarity in his mind. He knew who he was, he knew where he came from, and he knew  _ why _ he was here. Not only that, but now Sabo knew he had two brothers out there and he had since had the chance to meet Luffy in the kingdom of Dressrosa. However, when he asked about Ace’s fate? Luffy had no answers, outside of the vivre card stored in his hat, ensuring that their older brother was at least alive, where ever he found himself these days. There was some concern for his safety, knowing the demise of the Whitebeard fleet, but Luffy would trust Ace as long as that vivre card remained in tact. 

He tore it in half, handing the other piece to Sabo after the blonde requested as much. Luffy was busy on his own adventures, but Sabo could not rest until he had seen Ace. Fate would bring the three of them together much sooner than he could imagine. 

“It won’t be easy,” Sabo was honest to his partner, a frown pulled taut across his lips. “The Blackbeard fleet has been concentrating heavily on them lately. We’d be hard-pressed to get messages in and out.” He could see that Koala would not accept that answer, which only made him smile. “Relax, Koala. That just means  _ I’ll _ have to go in there myself, alright? Find the leader of the syndicate and end this.” His fingers tapped idly on his desk, unable to mask his own excitement at the prospect of entering Pirate Territory on his own. 

Koala rested her hands on her hips, unconvinced that his plan was the  _ best _ course of action. “You? On your own?” Her tone says it all. “I don’t know, Sabo. Shouldn’t someone else go  _ with _ you--” She stops short as he stepped around his desk and cupped her face in his hands. Red flushed over her cheeks, both in frustration and embarrassment. 

“I’ll be fine, Koala,” he insisted with the most sincere smile. He could be lying through his teeth and she knows he would still give her the same look of reassurance. “Get in, get the job done, get out.” When did Sabo  _ ever _ follow that formula though? “I’ll get a ship ready and leave as soon as possible.” His hands slipped away from her, leaving her longing for that touch again as she follows him out of his room. “I’ll be done in no time!” 

* * *

_ “FOOD!!!”  _ Luffy’s exclamations echoed through the entirety of the island. Mouth watering, tongue hanging out the side, eyes sparkling with excitement? He’s staring down the long buffet table, stacked and overflowing with seafood galore. Shrimp, crab, lobster, prawns, fish of all kinds and cooked in all different fashions. Even Sanji couldn’t help himself from admiring the plating work, the  _ flavors! _ The Straw Hat crew was welcomed in with open arms, docking at the far-side of the island Acguilla. Whether it was in hopes of capturing fresh meat for the slave markets or because they genuinely were happy to see them? The Straw Hats would never know.

“Our King is more than happy to serve pirates,” one of the royal diplomats explained as the Straw Hats dug in to such a wonderful feast. “He wants no quarrels with the wolves of the sea, and hopes you will enjoy your stay in our  _ humble _ kingdom before heading out. Anything you want, we will provide during your stay.” 

“ANYTHING!?” Sanji was up on his feet, hearts in his eyes and nostrils flared. He scrambles over to her, a rose in hand as he drops to one knee and extends the flower to the maiden. “Then, will you please--” Whatever request he was about to utter was suddenly and viciously silenced by Nami striking him upside the head.    
“Sanji!” She did not sound pleased either. “You leave that woman alone! She’s done enough for us, alright!?” She grabs the back of his shirt collar, dragging him to the table again and swearing under her breath in a slew of exasperation that had the cook fawning over her once again. 

Maybe, in some twisted sense of hope, the King of Acguilla thought that earning the favor of the Straw Hats might just keep the Blackbeard fleet away. If nothing else, the Straw Hats could fight off the nuisance  _ for _ them, and all would right itself. He could go back to the sanctity of his own hedonism, unperturbed by an emperor’s greedy hands. He gave the Straw Hats free reign of his island paradise, and they split off in separate directions to enjoy some much needed downtime. Luffy was so busy stuffing his face, stopping by every cart along the market to try their food, that he nearly missed the flash of bright orange among the crowds. His heart skipped a beat with recognition and excitement, dropping the paper plate and food in his hands. He excitedly bounded over, weaving between people as he followed the familiar sight of orange until he was right up on the individual himself. With eyes lit up like stars and a grin as bright as the sun, Luffy could hardly contain himself. “Ace!!” His arms wrapped around the figure, catching him by surprise. “What are you doing here!?”

Ace turned in shock, his reddish-brown eyes widening.  _ No _ , his instincts insisted on pushing the Straw Hat captain away.  _ What are you doing here? Why now, of all times? _ Instead of uttering his concerns, he threw his arms around the smaller pirate and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ace buried his face in the crook of Luffy’s neck, suppressing a sob of relief. “Luffy…” So much had changed, since the last time they had seen each other. Ace had to step back and admire Luffy’s successes, his eyes surveying the toned body he had grown into. “I’m so happy to see you.” 

Quickly, demanding even, Luffy tugs on one of Ace’s wrists. “You have to say Hi to everyone else! They’ll all be happy to see you! Oh! And meet the rest of my crew too!! Come on, come on!!” He would not take no for an answer, dragging the other pirate down the street. 

“Alright!” Ace conceded, following after. He knew he had no choice in the matter, but he  _ wanted _ to be with them as well. Far too much time had been spent in the company of vile, disgusting men he had no love for. Far too much time had been wasted, following the orders of a captain he had no faith in. “Do you at least remember where you anchored this time?”

Luffy laughed aloud, holding tightly to Ace’s hand. He tangles their fingers together, as if letting go meant that Ace would suddenly disappear again. It had been  _ far too long _ since their last meeting. “I know where it is! We’ve got a bigger one this time! You’ll love it!” He bounces on his feet, tugging Ace as fast as he can.  _ The Sunny _ was an impressive sight, but still smaller than Blackbeard’s mothership,  _ Saber of Xebec _ . Brightly colored and inviting, it was a ship worthy of Luffy. He climbed aboard after his wiggling partner, a fondness in his eyes as he watched and followed Luffy on a makeshift, half-assed tour of the ship. For all the urgency that the Straw Hat captain displayed, Fire Fist was surprised to see that  _ none of his crew _ were present. The last room Luffy ushered him into was the Boy’s Room, also vacant of any other residents. 

“Okay, Luffy. I will admit. I’m impressed!” Ace was further in, looking around the larger boy’s room while Straw Hat lingered at the door. He pushed it shut as inconspicuously as he can manage, which isn’t very. Ace turned at the sound of the click, the last two years always left him on high alert. There was never a moment where he lowered his guard, until Luffy was right up on him. Their lips pressed together in a surprise kiss that had Ace melting at the gentle touch.  _ His Captain _ was never so soft, always crass and demanding. He took what he wanted, as if he was owed it. Ace felt more like a prisoner than a member of the crew. They were both breathless when they broke away from each other, and Ace fought hard not to stare at Luffy’s lips or chase his mouth for a second kiss. “You’re sly--” He panted out, his heart already pounding in his chest. 

“I  _ missed you _ ,” Luffy corrected. He surged forward again, catching Ace’s mouth as he shoved the older pirate back. Fire Fist obeyed, let Luffy shove him to the floor and climb on his lap. They had done this a million times over with each other, and never once lost the excitement that a simple touch could cause. “Where have you been?” He hardly gives his lover a chance to respond before swallowing his breath in another desperate kiss. Ace’s hands firmly grab his hips, rocking him down in a slow rhythm that was more torturous for the younger pirate. “I was so worried. I heard that Whitebeard died, and--”

“Don’t.” Ace nipped his lower lip to silence Luffy. He did not want to talk about what he lost. He could not stomach the anguish another second, longing for a reprieve from the constant self-loathing, from the hatred he harbored for himself, his failures, and his choices. Right in front of him was his ray of sunshine, the only hope he had left for a better tomorrow. Sitting in his lap, grinding down on his and staring at him with understanding and love that no one else in this world gave him; Ace could not regret his decision, even if he could hate himself for everything else he has done. That animosity held toward himself was bearable whenever he saw Luffy’s smiling face, as has been true through the entirety of his life. He never stopped to wonder just  _ what  _ miserable path he would have taken, if not for the man bouncing in his lap. Bouncing,  _ bouncing _ \-- “Luffy...!” It was too much for him and his growing problem. 

“Sorry.” The apology sounded so sincere that  _ Fire Fist _ was inclined to believe it. Before anything else could be said between them, Luffy surges in again and captures his lips for another desperate kiss. They had lost too much precious time already, and his crew would  _ not _ stay away forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot. Plotting & planning made it so much bigger than I originally considered, & now I think I'll just post it in pieces. Please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
